fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spouse Swapped!/Quotes
(After Neptunia trashes Timmy's room) Astronov: (angrily) Neptunia, what is wrong with you? Neptunia: What's wrong with me? Astronov: After Cosmo & Wanda split up, you decide to ruin Timmy's room? Why? Neptunia: I DON'T KNOW! Some things just slip up in my brain! Astronov: You're pretty much the female equivalent of Cosmo! You're not bright, big words confuse you, and worst of all, you have the attention span of a rodent! Ivan: Now, now, guys, why don't you both just calm down? Neptunia: Both? (yelling) I'M COMPLETELY CALM!!! Timmy: No, you're not! Astronov: Not to mention, your temper is out of control and you blow up over every little thing when I'm not around! Neptunia: Well, at least I feel something, as opposed to you! I seem to be into more fun than you are! You're just a big nag! Astronov: NAG?! That's it! We're through! Neptunia: It's over, Astronov, we're done! (both activate their wands, '''DIVORCE!')'' Ivan: Great, my fairy godparents broke up with each other. And on their wedding anniversary, too! Timmy: That's two fairy couples in a row. Must be a new record. Ivan: Now what? ---- (in Fairy World) Neptunia: Ugh, Astronov always nags about something! He's just like Wanda, always nagging about stuff! At least I broke up with him. (sees Cosmo in the distance, has hearts in her eyes) Alright, it's time to start living again! (to Cosmo) Oh, Cosmo! Cosmo: (angry) Neptunia?! What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm still bitter about breaking up with Wanda? Neptunia: (eyes back to normal) Sorry, Cosmo. I'm kind of bitter too, since I broke up with Astronov, who's a nag like Wanda. Cosmo: (surprised) Really? Huh, what a coincidence! (holds hands with her) So, uh, now that we're both single, you want to come over to my mother's home? We can live together there! Neptunia: Your mother, Mama Cosma? The one that really dislikes Wanda? Cosmo: Bingo! Neptunia: (flirting) Sounds great... handsome! Cosmo: (nervously laughs, blushing) Kind of awkward, huh? Neptunia: (blushing aswell) Yeah. Astronov told me that I'm the female equivalent of you. Cosmo: I'll take that as a compliment. ---- (Cosmo and Neptunia come over to Mama Cosma's house) Cosmo: Mama, I... I broke up with Wanda. Mama Cosma: Really? That's great! Who is this girl? Cosmo: Oh, that's Neptunia, she broke up with Astronov and became my girlfriend. She and I pretty much think alike. She's so pretty! Neptunia: Oh, stop! Mama Cosma: I'm just glad that my boy has found another love! As long as she isn't Wanda, I'll be more than happy to accept her. Neptunia: (excited) THANK YOU, MAMA COSMA! (calm) Seriously, thanks. (to Cosmo) Your mother's great, Cosmo! I love you! (hugs Cosmo, who sighs, lovestruck) ---- (meanwhile) Astronov: It's not fair. Why does she keep ruining things?! I try to be as cautious as possible, but Neptunia just keeps on causing more danger to Ivan! Not all the time, though, but the point still stands. I just need someone who's as careful as I am. (looks over at Wanda with Poof) Maybe there's another way... Wanda: Without Cosmo, I'm left to be responsible for my baby! When I'm gone for a while, who's gonna take care of him? Astronov: Hi, Wanda. I know that you broke up with that idiot Cosmo, I broke up with my idiot wife, Neptunia. The point is that I can take care of Poof while you're gone. Wanda: Really? Oh, thanks, Astronov! I don't know what I'll do without you! Astronov: Just remember that I'll always be there for you. ---- Mama Cosma: Would you like some cookies, Cosmo? I've made them in the likeness of you and Neptunia! Cosmo: Sweet! Of course I'd like one of the cookies! (takes a heart-shaped cookie with Cosmo & Neptunia on it and eats one) Mmmm, these cookies are great! Mama Cosma: Glad you like them! (to Neptunia) I've made you a new costume! Would you like to try it out? Neptunia: Okay. (she goes offscreen) Wow, it looks great! (comes back, this time wearing an outfit similar to Star and Twinkle, consisting of white boots, a white skirt with dark blue edges and a white short shirt with no sleeves) How do I look, Cosmo? Tell me I'm pretty! Cosmo: (his jaw drops from Neptunia's beauty, he blushes) I'm... I'm speechless, Neptunia. Of course, you look pretty! Neptunia: Why, thank you, Cosmo! (kisses him on the cheek) Cosmo: This is the best day of my life. ---- (at Dimmsdale Mall) Jorgen: (whispering) Psst. Over here! Ivan: Jorgen? What are you doing here? Jorgen: I came here as fast as I could when I heard the news. Timmy: Yeah, we know that we don't have fairy godparents now! Jorgen: No, you still have them, they just swapped their spouses. Ivan: Oh, I see. Now how are we supposed to fix this mess? Jorgen: Well, you must convince them to get back together. Timmy: How? Jorgen: By participating in a game show! Ivan: That's stupid. Jorgen: I'm sorry, but that's how Da Rules go, unfortunately. You can't just wish for them to get back together! Timmy: I suppose you're right. I wish we were in Fairy World! Jorgen: Okay, good luck! ---- (Timmy and Ivan get sent to Fairy World) Timmy: Okay, here we are. Ivan: We need to find Cosmo. Now, where would he normally be? Timmy: Well, generally, when he is without Wanda, Cosmo goes to live with his own mother - Mama Cosma. (sees Astronov and Wanda holding hands and kissing each other) Oh, look, we found Astronov & Wanda! Ivan: Astronov? What are you doing dating Wanda? Wanda: Oh, hi, Timmy & Ivan. You see, it all started when Astronov offered to take care of Poof incase I'm gone somewhere, and one thing lead to another. Astronov: Isn't it great, Ivan? I finally found my perfect match! Wanda's smart, just like me, and we think exactly alike about stuff! Ivan: It sure sounds wonderful for you. But don't you miss Neptunia? Astronov: Of course not! When you dump someone, it's time to move on with your life and find someone else. Wanda: Plus, Astronov's not as bad as my ex-boyfriend, Juandissimo. Astronov: (face goes red, angrily) Don't remind me of him! Wanda: Sorry. ---- Ivan: If Astronov is dating Wanda... Timmy: Then that means Neptunia's with Cosmo! Let's go! (they run to Mama Cosma's house) Mama Cosma: Hello, boys! What are you doing here? Ivan: Hi, Mama Cosma! We're just here to pay your son a visit. Mama Cosma: Cosmo's upstairs. Timmy: Thanks! (Ivan & Timmy go upstairs and accidentally bump into Neptunia in her new clothes) Ivan: Hi, Neptunia! You look beautiful in those clothes. Neptunia: Thanks, Mama Cosma made it for me. I'm so glad you're both here! Ivan: You are? So, how's your love life? Things aren't working out with Cosmo? Neptunia: Actually... they are! (Ivan & Timmy gasp) He's a very nice, handsome gentleman! We think exactly alike, too! Cosmo: (comes out of his room, covered in kiss marks) Plus, Neptunia and I are great kissers! Timmy: The heck is going on here? Did Mama Cosma brainwash you? Neptunia: No! Mama Cosma's actually a very nice fairy, she treats me with respect and I genuinely love Cosmo! We were practically made for each other! (she and Cosmo kiss) Cosmo: Also, Neptunia doesn't nag all the time like Wanda does! Timmy: Well, you got me there. But I'm sure Mama Cosma turned Neptunia into a robot that's programmed to love Cosmo! Neptunia: WHAT?! You think I'm a robot?! Ivan: Yeah, that's what Timmy thinks. (slaps him) Timmy: OW! What was that for? Ivan: Timmy, you dingus! Neptunia is not a robot! And appearantely, she developed romantic feelings towards Cosmo way before meeting Mama Cosma. Timmy: Oh, I see. Cosmo: Now, can you please leave? I'm going to spend some quality time with Neptunia. Timmy: Fine, if that's how you want it. (to Ivan) Let's get out of here. ---- (Ivan and Timmy walk out of the house, Ivan grabs a cookie and eats it on the way) Ivan: Tasty! Thanks for the cookie, Mama Cosma! Mama Cosma: You're welcome! I'll see you later, bye! Ivan: Y'know, Neptunia's right, Mama Cosma is a nice fairy. Timmy: Yeah, but she hates Wanda. Could you imagine if you or me had Cosmo & Neptunia as fairy godparents? The horror would be unimaginable! Ivan: You're right. But at least having Astronov & Wanda would be a fair advantage. Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!